starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders
Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders, also known as Starla & the Jewel Riders in the export version, is a 1995-1996 American animated series that is the subject of this wikia. Plot DVD|left]] The magic kingdom of Avalon has been a place of peace and serenity for many generations, and the kingdom with all its diverse peoples and creatures has prospered under the protection of the good wizard Merlin. But now an evil force is growing in power and is trying to control the magic of the realm for own dark purposes... For the first time in a thousand years, Avalon is in danger. With Merlin gone, Princess Gwenevere (also known as Starla) and her friends, Fallon and Tamara, must stand up to the terrible powers of Lady Kale and later Morgana. The young heroines need to use their Enchanted Jewels to defend Avalon from evil. Will goodness and friendship triumph over dark magic? Themes Throughout the series, the girls and their animal friends learn lessons, experience romance and ride into courageous adventures as they explore their fantastic world and battle evil. The importance of friendship is a key theme in all of our stories. Having distinctive Enchanted Jewels visually signifies the friendship bond between a youngster and his or her animal friend. The animals of Avalon display a fierce loyalty and are friends to share secrets with. The underlying truth of the meaning and value of friends, destiny, and accepting responsibility are expressed in the Friendship Ring, a special and revered ceremony commemorating the bonding of a young person and an animal friend. It is moving philosophy is the major theme in the series. The Enchanted Jewels also encourage teamwork. Belonging to the Enchanted Jewel Riders means being part of an heroic group, and channeling energy to accomplish good things. Season one storyline The evil Princess Kale attempts to gain control of the Crown Jewels – seven mystic stones which bind the magic of the kingdom to good – so she can become the Queen of Avalon. After Merlin refuses to give her the key to the Jewel Box in which the Crown Jewels are stored and scatters the jewels all across kingdom and beyond, she casts him into the wild magic. Merlin’s three teenage girl students – known as the Jewel Riders – must go on a great quest as they search for the seven lost stones to get them secured before Kale can steal their powers. Season two storyline After seemingly defeating Lady Kale and returning the Crown Jewel to the Jewel Box, the Jewel Riders discover that having the Crown Jewels tuned to their Enchanted Jewels has given them greater powers. But Kale meets the legendary ancient wizard, the enchantress Morgana, and the two hatch a plan to collect the long-lost Wizard Jewels in order to gain enough magic to conquer Avalon. In a race against the powerful evil duo, the Jewel Riders must get the stones first for the goodness to prevail. They have to save Merlin and the kingdom, and make sure both witches will never threaten Avalon again. Episodes There are two seasons, each with 13 episodes. The first season begins with Jewel Quest, Part I, and the second one with Morgana. Characters Credits and cast Development Fandom External links * The original Amazin' Adventures website * The Jewel Riders Archive * Internet Movie Database entry * TV Tropes article * Wikipedia article Category:Main